


Hit Me, Baby, One More Time (Kiss Of The Dragon)

by Selly87



Series: Punishments & Pleasure [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Beads, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Corporal Punishment, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Dragon Kiss Whip, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Sub Draco Malfoy, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selly87/pseuds/Selly87
Summary: Well, pet, if that’s how you want to play the game, I’m in.





	Hit Me, Baby, One More Time (Kiss Of The Dragon)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vixens_thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixens_thoughts/gifts).



> **Author's Note:** Dear Reader, please read the tags, this is very much a _BDSM_ -themed fic and by that I don't mean light undertones but full on BDSM. In saying that, I only believe in safe, sane and consensual BDSM, so this includes safewords, safesigns and aftercare. Still, if this topic is not your cup of tea, please don't read it. I won't be offended and I will post some fluff soon (*grin*). If you are curious, I welcome you to give this story a try but I **won't** accept any flames if you don't like it.
> 
> Now on to what I actually want to say. I'm gifting and dedicating this story to my beloved [K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixens_thoughts/pseuds/Vixens_thoughts), my **BBE** , my muse, my fairy smut king and the one person who can make me laugh until I have tears streaming down my face and my sides burn. Thank you for your love, time, support, ideas and _all the smut_! As Draco would say, LET'S RULE THE WORLD! Consider this your early birthday present, I hope it's what you wanted.

* * *

He’s asking for it. He’s absolutely and unabashedly asking for it.

He knows what it does to me when he dances like that. When he shakes his hips the way he’s doing now, grinding away on the dancefloor with his arms up in the air, his skinny grey Muggle jeans hanging low and his tight white shirt riding up with every single dance move.

I can’t sit here and watch this. I _won’t_ sit here and watch this.

He’s acting like a complete slut and he’s doing it because he wants to get back at me. If he was plastered, I’d forgive him but he hasn’t touched a drink all night. He’s stone-cold sober.

I feel my fists clench at my sides and it takes several forced deep breaths before I manage to control myself and school my features.

Why do I always agree to this? Why do I always give in when he drags me dancing? He knows I don’t dance and he knows that he can whine and beg a million and one times. I never give in. The answer is always _no_.

He always dances by himself, then comes back to me like the good pet he is.

Except, tonight he’s everything but a good pet.

He’s being a provocative slut and if he thinks that I’m going to let him get away with it, then he doesn’t know me very well.

I slide off my barstool and move towards the dancefloor. He catches my eye, smirks, and there I have my answer. Really, I should have known.

He didn’t expect to get away with whatever stunt he is pulling. He doesn’t want to get away with it. He wants me jealous and riled up. He wants to force my hand.

_Well, pet, if that’s how you want to play the game, I’m in._

I smirk and make my way across the dancefloor. When I stop in front of him, he tries to throw his arms around my shoulders but _once a Seeker always a Seeker_. I catch both his wrists and force his arms behind his back. At the same time, I pull him into my arms and hold him close.

“Stop acting like such a slut!”

“You love it, Potter!” he grins and his eyes flash with excitement.

I growl.

_Do. Not. Love. It. You’re mine. You will act that way._

He’s quite unperturbed over the fact that I’ve got him restrained in the middle of a Muggle dance club. Instead, he rolls his hips and lets me feel that he’s hard and hot for me.

_If you think I’ll help you with that, you’ve got another thing coming, pet. You can beg me and I won’t care._

“Make me stop, if it bothers you this much,” he goads me with a smirk.

I don’t even bother with an answer. Instead, I spin him around and walk him off the dancefloor, with his arms still locked tightly behind his back. I force them up a little higher and he winces. The sound is music to my ears.

_Yes, pet, piss off an Auror and this is what you get. Piss of an Auror with a penchant for American Muggle crime dramas and it’ll be even worse._

I walk him past a group of people and straight towards the back entrance. There’s a narrow staircase leading up to the second floor though that part of the club is under renovation, or so the sign says. I don’t give a damn. I force him up the stairs.

“Don’t even try,” I snarl when he pretends to stumble and feel the shiver that runs through him. He laughs but obediently lifts his feet and lets me frogmarch him up the stairs to the second floor.

Once upstairs, I cast a wandless _Lumos_ and conjure a small light sphere that bobs over both our heads. In terms of helping me to see, it really doesn’t do much. Bar an old ladder and a few pots of old paint, the place is empty. I swallow a frustrated groan.

A table would have been nice.

Never mind, the wall will do.

I push him against the wall and he turns his head at the last second. I press his cheek into the wall and I yank his arms a little higher up.

He yelps.

“It hurts,” he protests.  
  
“Yeah?” I ask and press my mouth to his ear. “Well tough luck, pet.”

He shivers and I force his legs apart. Further than I need them to be.

“I don’t like it when my pet acts like a complete slut,” I growl into his ear.

“It was just a bit of dancing,” he tries to justify his actions and I can feel the tremor that runs through him.

“Oh yeah? A bit of dancing? You were shamelessly grinding away, flaunting yourself like a pole dancer. Is that what you want to be? A slut who takes his clothes off for money?” I ask and bite his earlobe hard. He groans.

“You did this to piss me off, didn’t you? You wanted me angry and jealous, didn’t you?” I want to know.

“Yeah,” he pants.

I force his legs a little further apart and reach around him to squeeze his hard cock through his jeans. He moans and his head falls back against my shoulder. I squeeze hard and he groans and tries to thrust into my hand.

“Be still, you dirty little cocktease.”

“ _Ngh_.”

I trail my lips over his neck, open my mouth and sink my teeth into the soft flesh. The force of my bite startles him and he lets out a strangled sob.

“Fuck, yes,” he groans and I bite harder and suck.

Hard enough to bruise.

Hard enough leave bite marks.

_I’ll make you pay, you little slut._

I undo his trousers and yank the zipper down. His jeans are too tight, I can’t pull them down with one hand. I let go of his wrists.

“Don’t even think about moving them,” I tell him and for once he obeys.

With both my hands free, I pull his trousers down to his thighs and note that he’s not wearing any underwear and what are those?

“How very presumptuous of you,” I give a hollow laugh and hooking my finger into the ring at the end of the anal beads, he’s buried in his hole, I slowly drag them out. With each bead that slips, he groans.

“You’re just gagging for that punishment, aren’t you? Where are the red panties, I told you to wear?”

“I’m not a fucking Gryffindor,” he sasses at me and I don’t even bother to respond. I drop the anal beads to the floor and bring my hand down on his arse. Hard.

_Smack._

“No panties, stuffing things up your arse without permission, dancing like a fucking slut. Would you like to add anything else to that list?” I growl into his ear.

“Yeah,” he says and I can hear the grin in his voice. “Fuck you, Potter.”

_Oh, you didn’t, pet, you didn’t just do **that**._

“What did you say?” I goad him into repeating his insult and he falls right into my trap.

“I said fuck—”

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

I bring my hand down on his arse three times in rapid succession. He shudders and tries to mask his scream with a growl that turns into a groan when I massage his throbbing butt cheek.

“Yes, baby, hit me one more time,” he still has some sass left in him and quotes me a line from his favourite Muggle pop tune. I laugh and oblige him.

_Smack._

He groans and his knees buckle a little. I force his arms against the wall and make him stick out his arse, then wrap my hand around his cock and mumble a wicked little spell that conjures up a magical cock ring he won’t be able to take off, no matter how hard he tries.

“For now, we’ll use this,” I whisper into his ears. “When we get home, there’s a tasty little potion waiting for you,” I promise him and he tenses.

_Smack._

I spank him again and he shudders. He knows exactly what potion I’m talking about. It’s an evil little drink and it’s far more efficient than a chastity belt. No erection for a week. I can still make him come, though. As many times as I want. One dry orgasm after another. It’ll be torture for him and delightful fun for me.

“I’m not drinking it,” he tells me and I laugh.  
  
“Well, pet, that’s not for you to decide.”

_Smack._

He groans.

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

His groan turns into a sobbed scream. I’ve not been holding back. Tonight’s smacks aren’t meant to be a friendly tease or a light bit of fun. I fully intend to make this hurt.

He doesn’t deserve nice, he deserves a lesson.

I won’t have him acting out like this, blatantly disrespecting me.

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

“Ngh, argh, f—”

“Do not finish that,” I warn him.

“Fuck,” he growls.

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

He screams.

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

“Shit, fuck. It hurts.”

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

“Apparently not enough,” I tell him. My hand is sore and there’s a far more effective way to rid him of the notion that anything he did today was remotely acceptable. Even if he did it to goad me.

I wrap both my arms around his waist and pull him flush against me, then close my eyes and focus. I side-along him straight into our playroom at the cottage and deliberately let go of him. While I manage to steady myself, he doesn’t and goes tumbling to the ground.

“Well, well, well, that’s a much better place for you to be,” I smirk and dropping to one knee, I squeeze his chin hard and force him to look at me.

He defiantly holds my gaze and I swallow a sigh. It’s going to take a bit of work to get him to let go of all that sass.

“It would seem I’ve been treating you too well these last few weeks, it’s clearly gone to your head,” I tell him and summon a ball gag.

He opens his mouth to make a smart remark and I force the ball gag between his lips. He makes a strangled little sound and I smile.

“Bad pets like you don’t get to talk.”

He grumbles around the ball gag and I fasten the clasp at the back of his head and take a moment to vanish his clothes, leaving him gloriously naked except for the ball gag and his shiny magical cock ring.

“Can’t understand you,” I shrug and summon his collar too.

“You haven’t worn this for a while, pet, I think you need a little reminder whom you belong to,” I tell him quite firmly and he struggles a little but allows me to fasten the collar around his neck.

“There, that’s much better.”

Getting to my feet, I drag him to his and pull him over to his least favourite piece of furniture; the bondage bench I like to tie him to when he needs a proper punishment. The kind that isn’t fun.

He struggles and protests, though whatever he’s trying to say is a garbled mess, and instead of forcing him, I let go of his wrist and cross my arms over my chest. He stills and I wait.

“Get on with it,” I tell him calmly and I summon the _Kiss of the Dragon_.

“If you’d rather stand, fine by me,” I shrug and his eyes widen.

He shakes his head, makes a strange noise in the depths of his throat, and gingerly climbs onto the bondage bench which forces him into a position that has him both kneeling and on all fours.

It’s beautiful.

He disagrees.

“That’s a good pet,” I praise though he doesn’t really deserve it. I flick my hand and a set of restraints secure his calves to the padded leg braces. Another set of restraints secure his forearms and a final set of restraints ensure that he’s unable to arch his back.

I run the split tongue of the _Kiss of the Dragon_ over his back and he whimpers. The ball gag makes him drool.

He hates it.

I like him quiet.

His arse his nice and red and I tease the throbbing hot flesh with the _Kiss of the Dragon_. He whimpers some more.

“Ten, I think.”

He grunts.

“You know your hand sign for when it gets too much,” I remind him and because he can’t talk, he nods and shows me.  
  
“I will count for you,” I tell him and hear him inhale sharply.

“One,” I deliver the first blow.

“Two,” I follow up with the second immediately after.

“Three,” I don’t give him time to think about that one either.

He howls and writhes as best as he can but the restraints keep him in place. He has no place to go and he knows it. It makes the sting even more unbearable. All he can do is take it. I run my hands over his thrumming buttocks and let two fingers slip into the crack. His hole is still dripping wet from all the lube he used to push the anal beads in and I rub my fingers over it and slide inside. He moans around the ball gag.

I withdraw and deliver the next blow.

“Four.”

He screams through the ball gag.

“Five,” I say, delivering one more and stepping in front of him I crouch down and run my hands through his hair.

“Halfway there, pet,” I whisper. “You’re doing well.”

He’s crying and whimpering and spluttering around the ball gag.

“Do you want it gone?” I ask.

He shakes his head.

I know why. He’s scared he’ll bite his tongue screaming. I don’t blame him.

“OK,” I tell him and move away. It would be unnecessarily cruel to draw this out for too long. The _Kiss of the Dragon_ can be quite nice but I’m not holding back today and I can tell by the welts on his arse that he’s in pain.

A lot of pain.  
  
“Six,” I tell him and run the _Kiss of the Dragon_ over his deep-red buttocks.

“Seven.”

He screams again around the ball gag. The sound is strangely mangled. He sobs.  
  
“Eight.”

He howls and I watch his hands carefully but he doesn’t show me to stop.  
  
“Nine,” I tell him firmly and his sobs renew and grow louder.

“One more, pet, you’re doing well,” I encourage him a little but he just cries and sobs. I’m not sure he’s heard me. He’s too far gone already.

“Ten,” I bring down the _Kiss of the Dragon_ hard and he screams louder than I’ve ever heard him scream. His arse glows red with deep-red angry split-tongue-shaped welts all over. It looks raw and painful. He won’t be able to sit properly for a few days unless he lets me heal the welts, which I know he won’t.

He needs this.

I release him from the bench, undo the ball gag and because he’s too weak to stand, I carefully pull him into my arms and carry him over to the bed. I gently lay him down and he immediately rolls onto his front. To save time, I banish my own clothes and crawling onto the bed, I lay down beside him. He immediately moves into my arms and resting his head on my chest, he continues to sob.

“Shush, my love, it’s all over, you took your punishment and you took it so well. All is forgiven, pet,” I soothe him and he squirms uncomfortably and continues to sob.

I let him.

Ordinarily, I would soothe the welts on his arse with a mild cooling charm. Just a little something to take the edge of.

Tonight, I don’t.

I know what day it is and I know he wants to lose himself in the pain, wants to forget. For a few moments at least. It’s why he goaded me in the first place and it’s why I let him believe that I fell for it. He needed it and I always give him what he needs.

I wrap my arms around him and let him cry.

“It’s all right, my love, I’m here. Let it all out.”

I run my hand up and down his back and the gentle touch soothes him a little. Still, it takes forever for his sobs to quieten down and even longer until he lifts his head and looks at me with his flushed, tear-stained face.

I summon a wet cloth from the bathroom and wipe his face. I clear away the remnants of drool, snot, and his tears.

“Thank you, Harry,” he whispers and as he lays his head on my chest and closes his eyes, I run my fingers through his hair.

“Always, Draco,” I whisper back and cast a warming charm over him. Those welts will throb for a while and will probably keep him warm but he’s covered in a fine sheen of sweat and when that cools down, he will start to shiver and we can’t have that.

I would like to drag him into the bathtub but there is still time for that later. For now, he needs rest. He needs to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Kiss:  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/13414151@N02/32108466697/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
